The Choices We Make
by HP-Princess17588
Summary: You can't always see the consequences of your actions. You can't always see who you will end up loving. Some of the best things in life don't turn out as planned. Sometimes, they're better. This is one of those times.
1. Default Chapter

Hello! This is my first fic, so try to be nice, but tell me the truth. If you have any suggestions, tell me. I love reviews! I'm not sure how this is listed, but it is going to be a surprise even to me who people end up with, so don't be mad if the pairings change.

****

Chapter one : Don't kill the messenger

Hermione saw the owls flying in, and looked up to see where her paper was. A tawny owl dropped a rolled up Daily Prophet onto her plate, and held out its leg, for Hermione to drop her sickle into a little pouch on its leg. As she unrolled the paper, she began to take a sip of pumpkin juice. She nearly choked on the juice as she read the headline New law forces Muggleborns to marry. "Ron, Harry, listen to this!" Hermione said, grabbing both boys as they walked in, and pulling them down onto the bench by her. 

****

New law forces Muggleborns to marry 

__

It was just announced this morning by the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, that a new law, deemed the "muggle marriage law," is to be put into effect immediately. This law is a response to the recent findings at the St. Mungos. A mediwitch at St. Mungos has reported that the number of squibs and children born with birth defects has reached a record high due to the purebloods breeding between close family lines, to keep their blood "pure." These numbers are only expected to grow exponentially if this trend continues. The law states that any muggleborn witch must marry a pureblooded wizard within a fortnight of receiving her first marriage contract. A marriage contract can be written by any head of a family line, and sent to any muggleborn witch at least 18 years of age. If the witch receives more than one contract she has a choice of marriages, but if she doesn't, she must marry the first wizard that has a marriage contract issued on her. If any muggleborn witch chooses not to comply with the law, her wand shall be broken, and she shall be exiled from the magical world.

"What are they trying to do to me?" Hermione asked, "this will ruin all of my life plans. I wanted to do things. Go to a college, and get a job where I can make a difference." Hermione stopped only to take a quick breath, before continuing on her indefatigable speech, "and now all I'll be able to become is some pureblood's domestic. I'll be no better off than a house elf assuming they don't kill me in one of their Death eater ceremonies." 

"Hermione, Hermione," Harry said grabbing her arms before she was able to hit somebody, "Think about it, you aren't even eighteen yet. The law might be repealed by the time your birthday comes around." 

"But what if it isn't taken back Harry? What will I do?" She said, starting to sound desperate. 

"Dumbledore will never let anything happen to you," Harry reassured her. 

"Yeah," Ron started, "and worst case scenario, one of us can marry you." 

"WORST CASE SCENARIO!" Hermione screamed. She slapped Ron across the back, and gathered up all of her things. "Don't you worry Ron, I'm sure I'll find a way around the law." She said in a tone that told anybody who had stopped to watch another one of their many arguments, that Ron had said the wrong thing again. "I wouldn't want to burden you." Hermione added, spitting out burden as if it were venom. She ran out of the Great hall as fast as she could. 

"What did I say?" Ron asked, ignorant of his apathy in Hermione's current situation. 

---

Hermione hurried down the hallway. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew, was that she needed to get away from the Great hall where she would be forced to think about that stupid law. As she came to a staircase, she decided to head to the library. The least she could do is get some research in.

__

Why do these things always seem to happen to me? First people don't think I can do anything because I'm a muggleborn, and now that I have proved I can do things, they take my life away from me. Be a muggle or a purebloods slave; not much of a choice. Hermione thought as she hurried down the hall. She was so lost in her thoughts, that by the time she realized that there was a person rounding the corner, she had already run into them.

Hermione had started to gather her things when a wrinkled hand reached down to help her, "Miss Granger, where are you off to in such a hurry?" 

"I'm so sorry headmaster, it was just that . . ." Hermione managed to mumble, a faint pink tinge rising in her cheeks. How could she have be so clumsy? Running into the headmaster, honestly.

"No need to worry Miss Granger," The headmaster began in his usual calm voice, "I too have read the article. I believe that is the reason you are running about the halls?"

"Yes, I just needed to get away from there, perhaps start some research. I wanted to see if this is even legal. I mean the whole idea, preposterous. How dare those muggle haters? The nerve of those short sighted officials in the ministry, why it is enough to make me want to --"

"Now slow down," Dumbledore said smiling, "I'm sure there will be time for all of that, but for now you need to return to the Great Hall, so you too can hear my announcement. There will be plenty of time to research later." Dumbldore put the hand that she had just recognized earlier on her back and led her to the Great Hall. It always had surprised her how he was able to take control of any situation, and keep a level head.


	2. Proclamations and Potions

Must learn to multi-task better. I am trying to watch the Oscars and write a decent chapter. J 

What will happen to Hermione? I don't know. Or do I? Dun dun dun . . .

****

Proclamations and Potions 

"As I am sure many of you may have noticed," Dumbledore began, "an article had appeared this morning in the Daily Prophet, that may affect many of you. You may not be directly influenced by this law, but I'm sure many of you have friends or family who will be making some difficult decisions in the near future." 

As Dumbledore said this, he scanned his audience. He saw the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws discussing the law and trying to comfort those who it would effect. His eyes were especially drawn to a select few Gryffindors. Hermione had returned to her friends, who appeared to be questioning her about what happened when she stormed out. Ron looked like he was trying to tell Hermione something, but she was decidedly avoiding him. Harry appeared more content to send more than a few evil looks at the Slytherins.

As he turned to the Slytherins he was, not surprised really, but disappointed at their reactions. A few of the Slytherins were laughing, a few were yelling rude things at the other tables ["Take a number mudbloods, there's plenty of me to go around"], but the ones that truly worried Dumbledore, were those already drafting letters to their fathers, no doubt asking how soon they could receive a mudblood to "play" with. How soon would it be before the school would be losing its numbers to this new law. 

"I assure you that I will do everything in my power to dissent this law and get it repealed." Dumbledore reassured the school. "If anybody has any concerns, feel free to talk to a teacher or myself. If there is a solution we will find one. Now please put this in the back of your mind and try to focus on your studies and other activities. Have a nice day." Dumbledore sat down and began on his eggs, which had unfortunately cooled by now.

~

"Have a nice day?!?" Seamus yelled, "How does he expect us to a have a bloody good day, when those sick Slytherins are already plotting?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed, his enmity filled eyes returning to the table, "But is there really anything we can do right now?"

"You know what?" Ron asked, "My brothers just owled me yesterday about some new products that are in. Perhaps that is just what we need to put those Slytherins in their place!" "A few canary crèmes, ferret fudge, toad tarts, not to mention the hair products, and the prank they designed to make your voice go this high." Ron said raising his voice to a shrill girly one, much like Umbridge's voice. The boys started laughing and even Hermione couldn't help but join in. Perhaps this wouldn't be as bad as she thought, after all, it was a good seven months until her birthday.

~

"You will find that I, unlike many of my peers, have little interest in this little law," Snape began in his cool, unfeeling voice, "While this law may affect you, that is no need for you to expect special treatment in here. You shall all be treated the same." Hermione huffed and continued to read her book, she doubted if she would ever be treated the same as a Slytherin.

Snape began to walk down the steps from where he usually stood. As he walked up and down the rows of students, he stopped suddenly at the table that Hermione and Neville shared, "And what is this?" Snape asked grabbing a book that Hermione had picked up in the library before heading down to potions.

"Hey," Hermione yelled, "Give that back, it's mine!"

"Miss Granger this is potions and I dare say Wizarding Marriages : The Laws and Traditions," he paused to laugh at Hermione's current reading choices, "is not on any reading list of mine. So, next time you decide to do some extracurricular reading, wait until after _my_ class is over!" He turned so quickly that his robe flew back and hit Hermione's legs. He took no notice of this as he continued his walk up to the front of the class.

"But what about my book sir?" Hermione asked.

"You may pick it up after class. Though. . ." Snape added, a cruel smile forming on his face, "I doubt you even need to worry about getting married. No self-respecting pureblood would dare marry you." The Slytherin half of the class laughed , and Hermione was forced to grab Ron's robes to keep him from attacking Malfoy, who had just added an enthusiastic, "Good one sir!"

"Now if you don't mind," Snape said, ignoring the effect his words had on the "dream team" and the rest of the Gryffindors, "I will need your full attention today as we will be making a very dangerous potion, the Polyjuice potion. I have worked hard to secure all of the necessary ingredients and it would be nice to avoid any accidents today." He looked at Hermione and Neville's table as he said this. He noticed that the boy was slowly sinking in his seat, while the Granger girl was trying to whisper comfort him.

"Now does anybody know what this potion does?" Snape asked. He saw Hermione's hand shoot up into the air. No doubt she would know, after the disaster in second year. "Anybody?" Hermione looked furious that Snape was ignoring her once again. "Mr. Malfoy, care to enlighten us?"

"Why yes professor Snape," Malfoy began, throwing a smug look Hermione's way as she let her hand fall onto the table, "The polyjuice potion, if made correctly, should transform a person into another person, at least in appearance."

"And what are some possible side effects?"

"Well the potion is made for human transformations you see, so if a cat hair was used, for example," Malfoy said innocently [_How did he find out?_ Hermione wondered.], "They would be transformed into some horrible half human, half cat creature."

"Very good Mr. Malfoy ten points to Slytherin." Snape said, happy to be able to add points to his house. "Now one of your group may copy down the ingredients and then collect them from up front, while the other can copy down the procedure."

Hermione copied down the ingredients, though she need not have, after all she had made it in second year. She went up to the store cupboards and got most of the ingredients, before heading to the Slytherin side of the dungeons to get the less common ingredients, that came from Snape's private store.

"Don't worry mudblood," a voice whispered into Hermione's ear, "I'm sure some desperate, old pureblood will marry you." 

Hermione turned her head so fast that her hair slapped Malfoy in the face, "What did you say Malfoy?"

"You heard me," Draco said, pulling out a gold trimmed handkerchief to wipe off her "mudblood filth", 

"That is assuming one of your little friends from the menage-a-trois doesn't scoop you up first."

Hermione tried to ignore Malfoy as he continued to insult her. She worked fast to get the remaining ingredients. As she turned to head back to her table, she stepped onto Malfoy's designer dragon hide shoes and turned, digging her heel painfully into his foot. She hurried back to her table, knowing full well that even if Malfoy was Snape's favorite, even he wouldn't be fool enough to try and hurt her _in_ class.

----

"Miss Granger please come here," Snape said, starting to put up the potions they had made that day. "Miss Granger!"

"Don't worry guys," Hermione said upon seeing Harry and Ron's expressions, "I'm sure he won't bite."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Ron said, looking with apprehension at Snape, "Do you want us to wait for you?"

"Miss Granger, I am losing my patience!" 

"Really guys leave now, before you lose us points," Hermione said, pushing the boys out of the door, "I'm sure I can find my way back to the common room without a personal escort."

Harry and Ron left Hermione who turned and walked up to the dreaded potions master. "Miss Granger, you left so quickly this morning that Albums was unable to catch you. He wishes to discuss a few things. Something about your head girl duties and," he said, picking up the book Hermione had been reading earlier, "Something about this." He gave the book back to a surprised Hermione. _Why didn't he give me a detention or take away house points?_ she wondered. 

Not one to stay any longer with Snape than necessary, Hermione returned to her seat where she gathered her belongings. She tried to stuff the book into an already over packed bag, but after a few unsuccessful tries, she thought better of it and slung the strap of her bag over her shoulder. Just as she reached the doorway a voice called her name. "Oh, and Miss Granger?" She turned around slowly, just in time to see a smirk on her professors face, "Ten points from Gryffindor, and expect a letter on when you may serve your detention. Good day."

__

Just when you think he can have a heart, Hermione thought. "Bastard." She said this out loud and was nearly scared to death when she felt a tap on her shoulder. 

"Such harsh language Miss Granger," said a deep male voice, "I never expected that from you."

A/N Mwaa ha ha

Reviews Please!!!


	3. Cryptic confessions and party proclamati...

Don't hit me for the chapter title. I couldn't help myself! It is 11:30 and I have worked on English papers and resumes for five hours now. Pity me [and review!!].

Long lost Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own any of his friends or the wonderful places, and I don't own a toothbrush [hey wait a tick that's not right…]

Chapter three : Cryptic confessions and party proclamations

Hermione turned around and was surprised at who she saw. Seamus was standing there looking pleased with himself for giving Hermione such a scare. "Oh," she started, "It's just you." 

"Just me," he exclaimed quickly, a shocked expression passing over his face, "I had hoped you thought better of me." 

"Quit trying to play smart with me," Hermione said smiling, "You're not very good at it." 

Seamus plunged his hand towards his heart, with an invisible dagger. "So, where are you off to now?" Seamus asked, assuming that the laborious Head Girl was off to the library. 

"To Dumbledore's office," she said, starting down the hall, thinking that she shouldn't keep the Headmaster waiting much longer, "He has to tell me something. Snape assumed it had something to do with my Head Girl duties." 

"Ah, and what did our dear Potions Master have to say?" 

"Ten points from Gryffindor, a detention, nothing new." She said. 

"I fear what our world would be like if every teacher discouraged those who only want to learn and try to do their best. Honestly, I hope that one of these days that - that --"

"Bastard?" Hermione interjected, a smile forming on her face.

"Exactly," Seamus agreed, "I hope that bastard gets what is coming to him."

"Oh, come on," Hermione began, "He may be a jerk, but surely you don't wish actual harm to come to him?"

"I don't know about that," he said, " but it would be nice to slip him a few of those Weasly treats one of these days."

"Yes," Hermione said, thinking fondly of a Snape transfigured into a toad, "By the way, what were you waiting for?"

"For you of course."

"I assure you I am no damsel in distress," Hermione said, shifting her bag on her shoulder, "I can handle myself."

"I'm sure you can," Seamus said. He remembered too well that time in sixth year when Ron had told her that if she kept studying as she did, she would die an old maid. When Hermione had had enough time to let that comment sink in, she cursed him with something Seamus hadn't recognized. Poor Ron fell to the ground so fast, grasping, well… he'd rather not try to think of what that curse had done. 

"I just wanted to walk with you," Seamus said, suddenly unable to look Hermione in the face, "Is that so surprising?"

"No, but I mean," she started, suddenly unsure of how to take this mysterious change in him, "I'm not sure when Hogsmeade trips are yet, and while Harry and Ron talk about Qudditch all the time, I don't really know that much about our team."

"Hermione I'm on the team."

"Oh," she said, mentally slapping herself, "I forgot." She then realized that they had reached the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. "Well I need to go up now, but maybe we could talk about whatever it was that you wanted to discuss later?"

"Sure," Seamus said, and looking around nervously he leaned in to give Hermione a quick kiss on her cheek. Not wanting to risk saying something he would regret later, Seamus capered down the hallway away from Hermione, leaving her to her thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was odd for Hermione, because she hadn't really been kissed by a boy since Krum. Sure Harry and Ron kissed Hermione on her cheeks, but she felt Seamus wanted something more than friendship by that little kiss. She turned in a sort of daze towards the gargoyle and said the password to make it move.

Hermione ascended the stairs, and upon reaching the headmaster's door, she knocked. There was no answer, but the door opened to admit her, as if it knew she was coming. "Hello?" Hermione called, looking for Dumbledore, "Are you here sir?" 

A pure white ferret scrambled around Dumbledore's desk, and with a POP, it turned into the headmaster. "Hello Miss Granger!" Dumbledore said enthusiastically.

"Hello headmaster," Hermione said, setting down her bag near a plush, red and gold chair that she had seated herself in, "I suppose this is where the password came from?"

"Indeed, I find myself rather fond of the Weasly's creations," Dumbledore said, taking his own seat behind his oversized desk, "much to Filch's dismay I might add." He reached over and picked up a pile of papers. How he could find anything in that mess Hermione would never know. "But, that is not quite why I have brought you here."

"I assumed," Hermione said, taking the papers Dumbledore handed her, "What are these for?"

"They are papers for your Head girl duties, I trust you will pass them along to the other prefects and the Head Boy."

"Of course sir." Hermione said beginning to shuffle through the papers. _Hall monitor duties, passwords, Hogsmeade trips, a few other necessary documents, nothing surprising until…_ Reaching the last paper in the pile she saw a list of dances. "Sir what is this for?" she asked.

"I believe that circumstances being what they are, this school needs a little to look forward to." He said with an look in his eyes. _And no doubt he wants to keep as many students at Hogwarts as possible, what with Voldemort and his supporters ever terrorizing the world [muggle and wizarding alike] _Hermione thought.

"So any plans for the --" she paused looking at the list in her hands, "Halloween dance yet?"

"Well, I believe that all years should be part of the Halloween celebration, but perhaps the dance should be limited to the older years, say fourth year and up." Dumbledore said, fading back into his usual happy demeanor.

"And what of the decorations, songs, food, that sort of thing?"

"We can have an early dinner," he began, "And then the older years may return to their dorms to prepare for the dance. The Prefects and Heads can decide on any specifics, but I think the dance should be in the Great Hall, with a muggle style haunted house on the grounds, by the spinney that is near the Whomping Willow."

"Splendid idea Headmaster," Hermione said enthusiastically, "The prefects, Head Boy, and I will begin work right away." She stood up preparing to head to Gryffindor Tower to share the news with Harry and Ron, when the Headmaster motioned for her to stay for a second more.

"If you ever feel the need to discuss anything, like the, uh," he said trying to word this as best he could, "situation regarding the new law, feel free to drop by."

"Thank you sir." Hermione said, feeling good that she had somebody to talk to somebody who was as well informed as Dumbledore, should the time come. She gathered up her things preparing to leave for the second time that day.

"Before you go," Dumbledore started, holding out a little tin with candies in it, "Would you like a lemon drop?" Smiling, she took one, and after thanking Dumbledore, she gamboled off towards Gryffindor Tower. She had a lot to think about, and for the first time that day, it was a good thing.


	4. Complicated Feelings

Why hello! I have had a comment on the tip of my tongue for the past two months, and I can't hold it in any longer. Really! If a story is easy, it isn't interesting. It is called conflicts; people overcome them, that is the idea of a story. Would you prefer I put Hermione and Ron together and then Ginny and Harry, and should Harry's parents come back too?!?!?

Sorry. I'm done now. The _author_ shall add a chapter to explain this.

****

Chapter 4: Complicated Feelings

Hermione now lied on her bed in her Head Girl room. The sun shone through her window, warming her back. She had just called a prefect meeting for after dinner, and had decided to relax until then.

She really liked the idea Dumbledore had for the haunted house. She loved going to them before she came to Hogwarts, and she wanted to be able to share part of her muggle heritage with those who thought little of muggleborns.

Thinking of purebloods brought her train of thought back to the law. She had no meaningful relationship, and believed that she needed to have one before she got married. Ron did make a good point in that there were good purebloods out there, but it was those that weren't that scared her.

She thought about what Seamus had said earlier that day. Was he exactly the kind of boy who could help her prepare for marriage? She doubted she would ever like him that much. He was a nice boy, but he just wasn't her type. Maybe that was her problem. She was so picky. Seamus was a nice, handsome, talented boy. What was her type?

"Well," she said out loud to herself, "He would be tall, muscular, and the type that seems like he could sweep you off your feet." She smiled and rolled over onto her side. She closed her eyes, trying to get a mental image of her dream boy. "Well, that isn't all that matters though." she said, "He would need to match my intelligence, be witty and able to hold his own, but kind at the same time. He needs to be everything I know I want, everything I need, and we need to match each other. Everything I wish I could be, he should have plenty of."

"My, my dear that does sound wonderful," her mirror said to her. She had charmed it so it almost had a mind of its own.

"But not very realistic, eh?" she asked.

"Unfortunately." The mirror said.

"Yes," she said sadly to herself. Seamus was a good guy. Maybe she should give him a chance. It couldn't hurt.

"I wish she would've let us stay with her!" Ron told Harry.

"What could he have honestly done?" Harry asked Ron. He was used to Ron's little outbursts by now, and he calmly sat on his bed, flipping through a Quidditch book. 

"I – I – I don't know. Something," Ron said, falling back onto his bed in the seventh year boy's dormitory, "If Snape hurts her, I swear, I'll -"

"Curse him out in our dorm," Harry said, trying to supress a grin, "What is _really_ bothering you?"

"It's about this morning. What I said to Hermione. It didn't come out the way I meant it to be." He said putting his face in his hands.

"I'm sure she'll get over it." Harry said reassuringly, "She always does. That is what friends do."

"That's just it!" Ron said hopping up off his bed, "I don't see her as a friend. I've been meaning to ask her out, but I don't want to ruin what we have if she says no."

"So, you would rather live not knowing and possibly losing her to another guy, than try and _maybe_ get hurt?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Ron said pathetically.

"Sorry mate, but this is one you'll have to figure out on your own." Harry said.

"And if it was you?" Ron asked hoping for some advice.

"Hermione is a great person," Harry began, "I'm telling you, if you don't ask her out soon, some other guy will. Just think about that next time you hesitate." Harry went back to reading his book.

"I'm going to look for her." Ron said. He walked out the door, and towards Hermione's private quarters.

"Good for you mate." Harry said to himself.

"I've called this meeting, because Dumbledore gave me a packet of information today." Hermione said, beginning the meeting. "I have a list of duties, and times to patrol the corridors, which you can see at the end of the meeting. Our first priority is the dance." Hermione said. Talking broke out. Hermione could hear a few comments, like "What dance?" and "I love dances."

"Don't wet yourselves," the Head Boy, Malfoy, said, "The Halloween dinner has been turned into a dinner, dance and … haunted house." He said the last part with a lot of distaste.

"Yes, like Malfoy said," Hermione said, "We need to find a group, buy decorations, set up, design a haunted house, et cetera." Hermione pulled out some papers with ideas on them for the dance. "Now, I thought that those in muggle studies and those of muggle decent might be able to design the haunted house, while the others can work on the dance. Dinner will be the same as always, and only fifth through seventh years will be able to attend the dance and go to the haunted house."

The meeting went pretty well, all things considering. Two Hufflepuff prefects, Hermione, and Ginny and Dean [she now refered to them as "Ginny and Dean," because they were an item of sorts], were going to work on the haunted house. To nobodies surprise, Draco and the two Slytherin prefects [in addition to the other two Ravenclaw prefects] had declined the Haunted House project. They would be organizing the dance instead. The other duties were assigned, and pairs for patrolling were assigned. Hermione smiled at what Dean had said when he saw his partner. 

"_Draco! Do you hate me Hermione?"_

"No, but I can't have you distracting Ginny, and you don't honestly want me to put Ginny with him do you?"

"I guess…"

Hermione now stood outside the portrait of the fat lady, ready to give the password, when she heard her name being called. She turned around and spotted Seamus.

"Hermione," he said, panting, "I've been looking all over to you, and I ran into Dean, and he said you'd just finished a meeting."

"Yes, Headgirl duties. Top secret." she said jokingly.

"I never really got a chance to explain myself earlier, and I think I owe you an explination." He said. "I like you a lot," he began, "And I think you are really nice and smart, and I was just wondering if sometime you might want to… Well, if you might want to…"

"Want to what?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, would you like to go to Hogsmeade next Hogsmeade weekend… as my girlfriend?" he asked.

"I would love to," she said, a bit more enthusiastically than she felt, "How about we double with Ginny and Dean?"

"Sure!" he said, beaming at the fact that she accepted. He put his hands behind her neck and leaned his head down. He kissed her on the lips. She enjoyed the way he kissed, with a bit of a smile evident. The portrait door swung open mid-kiss. They popped apart, looking to see who had spotted them. Ron was standing in the doorway, with a surprised look on his face.

"I-" Ron said, incredulously. Not wanting to prolong the awkward moment, the now red-faced Hermione hugged Seamus, taking in the pleasant smell of his cologne.

"G'night." Hermione said to the boys.

"Um… I guess we'd better get to bed, huh?" Seamus said trying to make the situation better.

"Yeah." Ron said dejectedly. He turned around, head hanging, and headed back to their dorm. Harry was right. He'd waited too long.

Sorry you had to hear that first rant of mine. The story in my head has more than a few twists, and it bugs me if people just say it sucks, b/c they don't know the whole story. Please review, and I'll try to be nicer.

Have a good weekend!


End file.
